Hurting
by ReleaseThroughWriting
Summary: "What if he hurts her?" She shuddered as she thought back to the incident with Hans. As much as Elsa trust the younger girl, she didn't know if she completely trusted her judgment with male companions. "Of course Kristoff is safe. He saved her life!" {Elsa, Kristoff, Anna, Hans - no pairings} {warning: twist} {inspired from 04x03} {update: extending to multichapter}
1. Bad To Worse

"Geez, must you be walking so fast?"

"She's missing, and I know exactly who took her."

"But what if it's not-"

"It _is_."

"Elsa, wait-"

"What is with you and talking back to your queen?"

"Anna says I'm just spunky."

There had been no sign of her. A week before, Anna had traveled to Misthaven against Elsa's wishes, and had not yet returned. Her fiancé, Kristoff, wanted to take a few men to search for her, and much to the kingdom's dismay, Elsa forced him to take her with him. The journey had been filled with useless chatter about ice, laughter, and of course, bickering. Elsa still hadn't gotten used to Kristoff. She could barely face her sister yet and she has made amazing progress. She was unsure how she felt about losing Anna to someone else, in fear that Anna would forget about her and maybe even leave Arendelle, and she didn't want to lose her to someone as snarky as Kristoff.

_What if he hurts her?_

She shuddered as she thought back to the incident with Hans. As much as Elsa trust the younger girl, she didn't know if she completely trusted her judgment with male companions.

_Of course Kristoff is safe. He saved her life!_

"Do you even know where we're going? Because I do know where we _have _to go, and this isn't it."

Elsa shot him a glare. She had to admit she was going surprisingly fast, and she had no idea where they were and what direction they needed to go, but for some reason she got an overwhelming sensation of... she couldn't seem to describe it, but she felt as though she had to prove herself. Show Kristoff that she could do something on her own without freezing everyone. "Of course I know where I'm going, Mr. Bjorgman. Now-"

Kristoff quickly cut her off, a smirk on his face. "There will be a _Mrs. _Bjorgman in your family soon."

The statement caught the blonde off guard, nearly causing her to trip. "I-I thought," she stutter, stopping her movements and facing him. "I thought she was keeping the family name!" It sounded more panicked than she wanted it to, but she and Anna had a conversation about it months beforehand. Elsa thought her sister understood how important it was to keep papa's name in the family, considering that Elsa will more than likely arrange a marriage so Arendelle could have a king again. It would be a business deal more than actual love, and as much as Anna protested, saying something like, "You'll find someone! I know you will!" the older girl knew it was the best for the kingdom. So she discussed it with Anna, explaining how important it is for her to keep the family name.

Kristoff shrugged off Elsa's panic state. "I talked to her, and she said that _you _wanted her to do it, but then we talked and she thought it was a good idea to take mine."

_This is why I don't trust her judgment, _she thought, and she quickly scolded herself for it. She promised herself that she wouldn't think like that anymore because of what happened last time she told Anna she didn't know what she was doing.

"You told her to defy me?!" She couldn't keep the anger from her face as she tried not to yell, ice forming at her finger tips.

Kristoff's face turned from relaxed to scared in a matter of seconds, which gave the blonde a small bit of satisfaction. "Whoa, whoa, Elsa..." he glanced down at her hands and took a step back. "Elsa, put the ice away.."

The ice died down, and she took a deep breath. "Why would you make her do that?"

Hesitantly, he grabbed her hand and pulled her to a nearby log, gesturing her to sit, and she did. "Els-" he was cut off by a sharp glance, warning him to choose his words carefully. "Elsa... I did not tell Anna to do against your wishes. Let me make that clear. I would never want to come between you and your sister. I know what you two have gone through and... and I cannot _imagine _coming what that was like for you. Anna told me.." he stopped for a second, waiting for a reassuring nod for him to continue. "..almost everything..." Another pause. "..about what she went through with you. I didn't have any siblings, really. Rocks were all I had, but we all stuck together. We fought sometimes, but we never separated for any reason. What happened with-" Pause. "-the Southern Isles was... what it was. There are no words for what happened, and I-" he put an arm around her, trying to meet her gaze. "-_we _almost lost Anna. I know that pain I felt was something I had never felt before, so I have no idea how you lasted as long as you did." He chuckled to show he wasn't meaning any harm by the statement.

Elsa giggled lightly, but quickly her face fell. She leaned in to Kristoff, resting her head on his shoulder. "We're never going to see her again, are we?"

The sudden slight pressure on his shoulder startled him a little. He had never seen Elsa this close to anyone other than Anna, and for some reason it made him hold his breath. He brushed it off as he felt as though she was too fragile to even breathe, and win she shifted closer, his heart skipped a beat. "E-Els.." he could barely speak, and he didn't know what had come over him.

As a tear fell from her face, she sniffed a bit, and giggled, a little embarrassed.

Kristoff felt the light drop on his shirt, his heart sunk, and he was finally able to find his voice. "We'll be alright," he said softly, meaning all three of them, him, Elsa, and Anna, but not making that completely clear. He took a second to think about what he had said, wondering if he subconsciously said it with a different meaning, but the thoughts faded when a Elsa lifted her head and stared in his eyes with a sad, innocent look. Seeing how upset she really was, he lifted a hand to her face and brushed away the small tears. Suddenly, something washed over him. Something unfamiliar. Something he'd never felt before, and without another thought, he leaned and pressed his lips to hers.

Elsa felt as though she could barely move. She was still, almost sweating through her dress.

_What is happening what is happening what is happening..._

She couldn't comprehend what was happening until Kristoff tried to deepen the kiss, to which she placed both her hands on his shoulders and shoved him back. _Hard. _She immediately stood and crossed he arms to keep from killing him, icicles almost shoot out of her palms. "Do..." She had no idea how to handle the situation at hand. She could barely _think_ and here Kristoff was running a hand through hair and opening closing his mouth.

_How could he possibly think he has a right to speak?_

Elsa tried again to form some sort of stern sentence that could mask how unstable she felt at the moment. "Do you _any _idea what you've done?" she quietly said, but the harsh tone got the point across.

Kristoff looked like he'd rather have Elsa shoot him through the heart, reality sinking into him like a brick in water. "Els-"

"Stop." She almost held out her hand to shut him up, but remembered that she was not good at controlling herself in emotional situations, and she didn't want to kill him.

_Yet._

She swiftly took over. "I'll say this once, and you better follow it or I'll have you executed without another word." She tried to hide the blush that would give away that she was bluffing, and waited for a confirmation from Kristoff before continuing, to which he nodded frantically. She began to pace. "You are never, _ever _to call me by my name. It's Queen now, or Your Majesty. Maybe Ms., if you somehow manage to keep Anna after this... this..." she stumbled over the word, desperately trying to find this perfect word.

"Disaffection?" the blond boy suggested cautiously.

The older girl whipped her head to face him. "You have _no _right to speak, Mr. Bjorgman!" Pause. "But yes. Disaffection. What were you thinking? What, Anna barely lets you touch her and this is what happens? My sister's not enough for you? May I remind you that you were _supposed _to be married a week ago! Did you even want to marry her? Did you even love her? I should just... wow. Alright. I can't have this right now." She placed her fingers on her temple, trying to massage the pain away. "I... I hate to say this, but I still need you on this mission. Right now, Anna is the only thing that matters, which _you _have apparently forgotten. But when we find her..." she leaned down and placed a hand under Kristoff's chin, forcing him to meet her gaze. "..either you tell her about this, or I will. And trust me, _Kristoff..._" practically spat his name. "..you do _not _want that..." Elsa had never seen a man of his size so frightened.

_Except for when papa-_

She cut off her thoughts, knowing she did not need the images of the fear on her father's face; images that were carved so deeply into her brain.

Feeling something touch her wrist, she roughly pulls away as a reflex, quickly realizing it was Kristoff, and got ice ready at a literal snap of her fingers.

He lifted his hands in a surrender position. "I-I'm sorry, Your Majesty.. but... I promise- no, I _swear _I will tell Anna. _I _will tell her. Okay?"

The only thing Elsa did was nod.

A small sigh of relief escaped his lips, and he slowly stood up, keeping one eye on her hands the whole time. "Now... w-we need to find her. We need to focus on-" a sharp look from the blonde girl made his heart rate pick up in fear. He didn't dare say 'Anna'. "..your sister... before it's too late. A-alright?"

She still didn't say anything; only started walking again.

_This went from bad to worse... _she thought, her eyes glaring in front of her.

This was going to be a longer journey than they expected.


	2. More Than Just The Kiss

_How am I going to do this?_

Kristoff, bruised and sore from fighting thirteen men, was pacing back and forth, running hands through his hair and trying not to yell in frustration.

_She'll hate me forever._

He tried not to picture a heartbroken Anna, eyes filled with hot, angry tears, clenching fists to the point that her nails have cut into her palms.

_I have to do it. I have to._

It had been a week since Elsa had returned with a distraught Anna in her arms. Just as she suspected, Hans had something to do with Anna's disappearance, and having to fight off twelve older brothers _and _the obnoxious thirteenth in line himself was difficult enough _with_ Kristoff. But when the blond boy got captured himself, she needed to put her game face on. She was tired of being scared and she finally got to be properly angry for the first time. She took out the pent up frustration from the forced isolation from her parents, all those times she heard Anna crying outside of her door and she could do absolutely nothing about it, and especially that sad excuse of a man her sister calls a fiancé. Elsa couldn't imagine seeing that kind of pain on Anna's face again, just after she had done so much and risked her life on multiple occasions just so the older girl could feel safe and loved.

When they finally got back to the castle, she could feel Anna going unconscious in her arms. "Anna, Anna, _please _stay awake, _please._" The redhead must've heard the pain in Elsa's voice, because she simply sigh softly and looked innocently up at her sister. "Elsa, you know I can't do that." That made the blonde giggle sadly, and Anna continued. "When it comes to me and sleep, you can barely tear me away from it unless it's something important." She then giggled herself and closed her eyes, snuggling in to Elsa, who was now sitting with the younger girl on her lap. Right before she drifted off, Anna added, "Like, remember your coronation?" And with that she drifted off.

Elsa furrowed her brow.

_My coronation?_

Her heart lurched in her chest when she realizes exactly what she had meant. Elsa remembered a story that Kai had told her a few days after the 'eternal' winter, and though he seemed quite amused, it only upset Elsa to the point of her spending the rest of her day in the garden, picturing a sleepy Anna with bed head, not realizing what day it was until shortly after making a fool of herself. It honestly made the older girl cheer up slightly, knowing that she could now witness it in person, and tease her sister about it at brunch. It wasn't as ladylike as a queen should be, but by this time, she didn't care. She got to spend time with her sister and see her happy and that's all that matters to Elsa.

But now she has to watch Anna fall apart again.

_X_

He caught a glimpse of the red hair as his fiance peeked around the corner.

"Kristoff?" she questioned happily, a smile spreading across her face as she noticed the boy sitting on a bench by the barrels. Anna giggled softly. "What are you doing all the way back here, silly? And why did you call me here?" She had no idea what was about to come, and that made Kristoff's chest hurt even more than it already did.

He sighed and stood, extending his hand out to her. "Please, just come sit." he said a little to harshly, and he saw her face fall the tiniest bit.

"Oh. Okay!" and without any hesitation, she grabbed his hand and took a comedically emphasized sit. Normally, this would cause the blond boy to chuckle, maybe even laugh, but now was not the time to laugh.

He didn't know if he will ever laugh again.

He took a deep breath. "Anna, I... I need you to tell you something.."

Anna's face changed immediately to concern. "What happened? What did Hans do? What-"

"Nothing. Hans didn't do anything to me.," he interrupted, trying not to get aggravated with his own cowardice. "I... I-I kissed Elsa," He said finally, not looking at her, and he felt her hand slip away from his.

_No._

When he finally got up the courage to look at her, his heart immediately sunk. Her face was red and tear stricken, fists ball up so tight her saw specks of blood. "He slowly reached towards her, hoping she wouldn't lash out. "Ann-" he was cut off by a shove, and Anna quickly stood up and left, walking quickly towards the castle.

_X_

Anna's head was spinning.

She was confused.

Hurt.

Angry.

Sick to her stomach.

_Why would she do this to me?_

Even though she wasn't fully sure Elsa kissed him back, she felt hurt, betrayed. Kristoff was her fiance!

_How could she do this to me?_

As she entered the castle, she practically yelled at someone, _anyone_ to get Elsa for her. "I need to talk to Elsa! _Now_!"

Kai was visibly shaken by the sudden outburst. "Miss Anna? I-"

She harshly turned towards him and almost backed him into the wall. "I need to speak to her, Kai. Now. Get her." She paused and narrowed her eyes. "_Now._"

Without another word, he slipped away, gesturing at several different hands to stick around and eavesdrop, to make sure no ice is shot and to make sure the queen won't run off again.

Anna waited, arms crossed, forcing the tears down. She didn't want to cry anymore than she has already in her life, and she wanted to focus more on being angry at the issue at hand.

_The betrayal._

_The betrayal._

_The betrayal._

_They betrayed me._

_I fought so hard. For _both _of them, and this is what happens?_

The thought of what might've happened if she hadn't gone to the north mountain snuck into her brain, and she shook her head. She couldn't afford to think that way.

Right as she saw the older girl making her way to where she stood, she started to cry again. She couldn't help it. The next thing she knew, the blonde was right in front of her, arms itching to hug her sister. "Anna, I-"

"NO!" she cut her off, pushing herself away. "You don't get to talk! And don't pull that 'I'm your queen' crap because I don't care anymore!" She was shaking by now, nails digging into her pals, and hot tears running their course.

Elsa's eyes widened. She'd never seen her sister this angry, especially at her. "Anna – please, you have to understand!"

Anna swiftly stopped her again. "There is nothing for me to understand! He kissed you! And... you kissed him! Do you love him? Why... why would you do this to me?"

The blonde felt her heart shatter. _How do I fix this? _she thought to herself.

Anna continued. "Was this before or after Hans took me? Or maybe it was _during _Hans took advantage of-" she stopped, quickly looking away and then changed course of the sentence. "-Hans took me?"

It confused Elsa for a second, and then it sunk in, and she felt all the colour drain from her face. She remembered the cuts and bruises all over Anna's body from the thirteen _brutes _but the ones that really imprinted in her mind were the ones on her hips and thighs. When she first saw them, she thought briefly of how they got there, but got distracted by Anna mumbling softly in her sleep.

She now knows how the scars got there.

Taking in a deep breath, she looked at the younger girl, who's face was wet and her shoulders were hunched, eyes narrowed in a glare, and she spoke. "Anna... did Hans.." Anna's body stiffened, and she knew she was right. "Oh, Anna.." Elsa wanted to hold her, rock her back and forth, tell her it'll all be okay, but she was after of the backlash of even touching her. She slowly extended a hand, wanting to at least feel her, like touching her would reassure that everything was going to be alright.

Anna saw the movement out of the corner of her eye and flinched, stepping away. Her head was low and tears were falling from her eyes.

Elsa felt the ice levels in her hands rise. She didn't didn't know whether she was upset and help Anna feel safe, or _enraged _that someone has a black enough heart to do _that _to a helpless girl, to her baby sister. She could not believe that someone forced Anna to-

That though set her off.

Clenching her fists, she turned and shot an icicle into the wall across the room as she started to cry as well. Anna's eyes widened when Elsa mumbled something under her breath that neither of them thought she'd say;

"I am going to kill him."


End file.
